1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic packaging and particularly to interlayer connecting means for multisubstrate modules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The packaging of electron equipment has become a major factor in the design and manufacture of contemporary electronic systems. New packaging techniques are required to meet the demand for reduced physical size and improved reliability at lower cost. The problem of efficient packaging is particularly important in electronic circuits which utilize microcircuit structures.
Complex electronic circuits packaged with microcircuit techniques frequently utilize two or more substrates. In conventional structures such as that illustrated in FIG. 3 of the drawing, adjacent substrates are usually interconnected by connector pins which penetrate each substrate. Assembly and repair of modules which use pins as the interlayer connecting means is particularly difficult because each pin must be handled and soldered individually. To seperate the substrates and pins so that circuits located upon the substrates can be repaired, all pins must be heated simultaneously in a lengthy procedure which may result in heat damage to the substrate and associated circuitry. Furthermore, because some pins must be bent to provide proper alignment with substrate solder joints, harmful stress forces are sometimes imposed on the substrates. Because of the difficulties associated with pin connected modules, test and repair costs may exceed the cost of a new module, thus making the module non-repairable in an economic sense. It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide through connecting means which may be easily and quickly assembled or disassembled to adjacent substrates without risk of heat damage or substrate rupture.